Serect Medow
by thedrearyerrydays
Summary: Edward and Bella live two very different lives. Edward the popluar guy and Bella the nobody cross paths in the medow. Theirs lives change forever. Can Edward find away to be with Bella before its too late. Rated M for Lemons.


**Hello (:**

**My first real fan fiction. I started some but never finished but, I am determined to finish this one. Just to for warn you. This is a very messed up story. I haven't decided if it will have a happy ending yet. I first got inspired to write this story from the song _Flowers For A Ghost _by _Thriving Ivory._**

_You disappear before your _

_good intentions._

_And all I am is all_

_I could not mention._

_Like who will bring me flowers_

_when it's over?_

_And who bring me comfort_

_When it's cold?_

_~Flowers For a Ghost by Thriving Ivory_

"_Some say the world will end in fire_," I read out loud from the poetry book our teacher assigned. Reading poetry was my favorite things to do. Until I met Edward of course. Edward's hands trailed across my collar bone and brushed my hair away. "I've got an English final,you know?" I smiled over my shoulder.

He kissed me in response.

I leaned back, "I need to focus."

Edward laughed and scooted closer to me, "Screw focusing." He whispered in my ear.

"_Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire." _I continued to read trying to ignore his roaming hands and tried to grasp the hidden meaning in this poem.

"_I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice,I think I know enough of hate. To say that for destruction ice. Is also great" _As soon I shut the book he crushed his lips to mine. He bit my bottom lip gently and rolled us into soft green grass. His hands pushed my top above my breasts. I inhaled sharply.

"I have to be back at four." I reminded him. I giggled when he began blowing on my belly where I was extremely ticklish. "Stop." I laughed trying to squirm away from his grasp.

"No." He said as he kissed my lips again. "I don't want you to leave." His lips puckered out and they were red and swollen. I raised up and kissed him. He kissed me back.

"I don't either." I confessed. Edward and I had a very complicated relationship. We first met at this very spot. I had been dying to get out of the house and maybe find a quite spot for reading.

_The sun was peaking through the heavy tree leaves making the cleared out space seem enchanted. _

_Everything was so beautiful here. I dropped my books and sat. I had just began to read when I herd foot steps coming closer. I stood up and froze._

"_Fuck!" The guy screamed. I jumped startled. He stopped when he saw me. "What are you doing here?" I recognized him then. He was none other than Edward Cullen._

"_I'm sorry I was just leaving." I stammered trying to walk past him to find the path I got here from._

"_No you weren't." He grabbed my elbow and yanked me back to him. He stared at me for a while. I blushed and looked away. Then he recognized me. "Wait, your in my math class,right?"_

"_Um. Yeah." I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but, he wasn't having it._

"_Where do you think you're going?" He smirked at me. But I wasn't in the mood to play games today. Especially didn't want to play games with Edward. I jerked away from him which only brought me closer to him. I tried to ignore the fact he was the most good looking guy I had ever seen. "Are you still mad about me stealing your homework?" I didn't answer so he took that yes. It was a yes. "I was having a bad day and didn't feel like doing homework that night." Edward explained._

"_You're a jerk." I had always wanted to say that. He smirked at me. Just smirked at me then burst out laughing. "Your a big fat jerk!" I yelled at him._

"_Your funny.. and I like that." He said coming closer. I felt something I never felt before as he stalked toward me. "I've never noticed how beautiful you are." That's when he crashed his lips to mine. I had never had a real kiss until then. It was when my life changed. Maybe for the better... or worse._

Edward walked me back to my truck, "Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked as he stopped at my truck. _No strings attached. Not my boyfriend._ I chanted in my head.

"I think so. Charlie thinks I'm studying at the library." I smiled. I didn't really want to spend time at home. Charlie either was drinking or sleeping.

"I'll see you then." Edward smiled and kissed my noes. My heart skipped a beat

"See you then." I climbed into my truck and Edward shut my door. I always felt sad when I had to leave. Because Edward and I had to go back to pretending we didn't know each other existed.

If people knew we talked. Edward's girl friend would make my life a living hell. Edward parents would never approve of me. My dad wouldn't really care if I went out with Edward. Edward's parents lived in a nice big house. I've been to his house a couple of times. When his parents were out of town and he already did Tanya yesterday. His room related to him. He had the biggest music collection I had ever seen. His bed was huge so we had a lot of room to do _things _on it.

I often wondered why Edward went out of his way to spend time with someone like me. An easy lay? Or sometimes the things he'd say to me would make me wonder if he really did like spending time with me.

**Short chapter I know. But I just wanted to see what everyone thought. So review+Story alerts=Faster updates/longer chapters (:**


End file.
